Kingdom Hearts and the Sorcerer's Stone
by Goddess Of Glomps
Summary: When Roxas is sent a mysterious letter from a mysterious school, a brand new adventure will begin! HPKH Crossover, Yaoi, Swearing, AU, Multiple Pairings, Title May Change


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any Squarenix/Squeenix characters.

Midnight. Such a simple time. Defined as the middle of the night, the time between day and night, the beginning of a new day. Tonight, the sky was clear on Privet Drive, the stars shining, the moon full and shining down brightly on the Muggle street. One particular house, however, was about to get a lot less peaceful. As the residents of Number Four Privet Drive lay their heads down on the pillows for the night, a cat sat outside on their wall. It was a blond cat with bright blue eyes that looked more agitated than calm, as a cat's usually looked. After a moment of silence, the cat's eyes flickered over, staring at a spot on the street.

Appearing in that spot with the next gentle gust of wind, a tall man stood, his silver hair blowing around him. He had turquoise eyes and wore a pair of long pants, black boots visible from underneath. A matching long-sleeve shirt adorned his torso, and he looked at the cat, one silver eyebrow rising in amusement. His hands moving to his pockets as he looked at the feline, turquoise eyes taking on the same edge of amusement that his face portrayed.

"Figures."

It was the only word that the baritone voice would speak before he pulled out what appeared to be a silver cigarette lighter. He opened the top, lifted his arm into the air, and clicked the top. The nearest light went out, the light in the street lamp above him, with a small pop. He continued to click the lighter, each street lamp and porch light going out as the device clicked. When the street was emerged in darkness, – with the exception of the moon and stars – the man spoke again.

"Good to see you again, Professor Strife."

As he faced the cat once more, the feline had disappeared. In its place, crouching on the wall, was a blond haired man with piercing blue eyes that were narrowed at the man. He wore a pair of dark pants as well, though the shirt on his chest was a short sleeved shirt. His spiky blond hair blew in the breeze as he jumped off the wall, landing stealthily on his feet before walking to stand in front of the silver haired man.

"Do I even wanna know how you knew it was me, Sephiroth?" he snapped, frustration evident in his features. Sephiroth smirked before placing one finger under the blonde's chin, raising his face a touch.

"Cats don't sit that still, Cloud." Cloud jerked his chin out of Sephiroth's grasp before he snapped again.

"You'd be stiff too if you had to sit on a bench wall all fucking day." Sephiroth made a 'tsk'ing sound at his colleague before shaking his head.

"Temper, temper. You'd think you'd be celebrating, Cloud," he said back, his voice light. Cloud snorted, moving away from Sephiroth now.

"Yeah. Every damn body and their mother have been celebrating. You'd think they could be a bit more careful. Even the fucking Muggles know that something is up. It was on their damn news," he growled, jerking his head toward the window of the house they stood in front of. His blond spikes swayed dangerously. "All of us are losing our damn minds. There were shooting stars in Kent. I'll bet you almost anything that was that dumbfuck Diggle," Cloud snapped. Sephiroth waved his hand.

"It's not like we've had much to celebrate for eleven years, Cloud," he said patiently.

"I know that," Cloud snipped, glaring again. "But people are being careless. They aren't even dressed like the damn Muggles." He stopped, waiting for Sephiroth to say something. When he didn't, the blond continued, pacing now. "Wouldn't that be amazing? You-Know-Who disappears and the damn Muggles find out what we are." Cloud paused, turning to look at Sephiroth, blue eyes losing some of their blaze. "Is he really gone, Sephiroth?"

"Looks like it," Sephiroth shrugged, seemingly unbothered by his temper. "Be thankful. Want a lemon drop?"

"… What?"

"Lemon drop. It's a Muggle candy. Pretty good too."

"… No. No I don't," Cloud said, eyes blazing again. "Anyway, even if You-Know-Who-"

"Cloud, really," Sephiroth interrupted, turquoise eyes flashing slightly. "A sensible person like you could call him by his name. All this 'You-Know-Who' business is nonsense. His damn name is _Even_," Sephiroth said. Cloud winced slightly, but Sephiroth didn't seem to notice. He was now focused on unsticking a few lemon drops. "That's confusing. Anyway, why should we be afraid of a name?"

"I know _you're_ not," Cloud snapped, his voice a mixture between admiration and frustration. "You're different though. Everyone knows you're the only person… who has a chance of defeating You-Know-Who, oh, fine, _Even_." It seemed that Cloud didn't want to admit that, even to himself.

"I'm flattered," Sephiroth said indifferently. "He's got powers I'll never have."

"Only because you're too… damn it, _noble_ to use them."

"Good thing it's dark. I haven't blushed this much since Ariel told me she liked my new boots."

Somehow, Cloud doubted that Sephiroth was even blushing. He glared at Sephiroth again, then said, "Owls are nothing next to the rumors going around. You know what everyone's saying about what's happened?"

Apparently, Cloud wasn't going to drop the subject. Not only that, but this seemed to be the real reason for the entire conversation. Sephiroth raised his eyes to Cloud, putting one of the lemon drops into his mouth. He fixed Sephiroth with a stare that the Headmaster had never seen before, man or cat. He apparently wanted Sephiroth to confirm or deny the rumors going around, but he watched Cloud, sucking on his lemon drop.

"What they're _saying_, you nitwit," he continued, practically growling out the words, "is that Even went to Godric's Hollow last night to find Kuja and Aerith. Rumor is they're dead."

Sephiroth didn't move, except to move his eyes off to the side. Cloud gasped, and moved closer. He knew Sephiroth well enough to know even what his body movements meant.

"Kuja and Aerith… Really? Sephiroth… Really?" Cloud's disbelief was obvious, and Sephiroth patted his shoulder, almost awkwardly.

"I know," he stated, his voice strong and sure.

Cloud's voice trembled slightly, even as he went on, trying to be calm and collected. "That's… that's not it. They're saying that he tried to kill their boy, Roxas. But, for some reason, he couldn't. He couldn't kill that kid. Even's power somehow… broke or some shit, and that's why he couldn't do it."

Sephiroth nodded slowly, and Cloud stared at him, mouth open.

"It's _true?!_ After all the shit he's done and the innocent people he's killed, he couldn't kill one little kid?!" Cloud was incredulous, and he immediately became suspicious. "How'd Roxas survive?"

"Who knows?" Sephiroth responded, watching Cloud. "We may never know."

Cloud continued to look at the silver haired man suspiciously even as said man pulled out a gold watch from his pocket, looking at it for a moment before directing his eyes skyward. The clock hand planets moving around the edges and twelve hands, but no numbers. It apparently made sense to Sephiroth, because he dropped it in his pocket as his eyes scanned the sky.

"Cid's late, the fuck-up," he muttered. "I guess it was him who spilled the beans about me being here?" Cloud sniffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes," he replied. "You gonna tell me why?"

"I'm leaving Roxas with his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left," Sephiroth said, clearly unbothered by it. Cloud, on the other hand, glared at him, worse than before.

"Sephiroth, you're not serious! The people who live _here?!_ I've watched them all day. They're so much different than we are! You couldn't find any people anymore different! They've got this snot-nosed brat who kicked his mother all the way up the damn street! Roxas Gainsborough _can't_ live here!"

"It's the best place for him," Sephiroth said back, eyes still on the sky. "His aunt and uncle can explain everything when he's older. There will be a letter too."

"A letter?" Cloud snapped, his fury pouring into his voice. "You think this can all be explained away in a letter, Sephiroth?! They'll never understand him! He's a legend. Everyone in our damn world will know his name, and he'll never know who he is."

"Exactly," Sephiroth said, finally looking at the disgruntled Professor beside him. "It'd be too much for anyone to handle. Famous before he can walk, or talk. Famous for something he'll never remember. Isn't it obvious how much better he'll be here, away from that kind of world?"

Cloud opened his mouth, decided against it, and closed his mouth. Then, he said, "Yeah, I guess you're right. But… how's he getting here?" His eyes moved over Sephiroth's body like he thought that Roxas was in the Headmaster's pocket.

"Cid."

"Cid?"

"Cid's bringing him. Stop looking at me like that or the Muggles will get a real show."

Cloud quickly moved his eyes back to Sephiroth's face, only to look at him in shock.

"Cid?! You think that's a good idea? This is important, Sephiroth!"

"I'd trust Cid with my life, Cloud," he replied. Cloud frowned.

"I'm not saying he's completely incompetent," he begrudged. "But he's careless! You can't deny that. He tends to – What the fuck was that?"

A low rumbling sound had interrupted Cloud, and he glared around them. It grew louder before growing to a roar, causing both of their heads to snap up as a huge motorcycle landed in front of them.

Regardless of the size of the motorcycle, the blond man on top of it was even more amazing. He had to be twice the size of a normal man, easily towering over Cloud and Sephiroth. He was wide too, though there was no doubt that it was all muscle.

"Cid, about time," Sephiroth said, though his voice was relieved. "Where'd you get the bike?"

"Borrowed it, Professor Sephiroth, sir," Cid said, climbing carefully off of the monstrosity as he spoke. "Young Xemnas Xenohart let me borrow it."

"Any problems?"

"Nope. House was almost fuckin'- sorry – gone, but he was there and I got him before the Muggles got curious. He was out when we got over Bistrol… I think."

Sephiroth and Cloud looked at the bundle of blankets. Under them, curled up and sleeping peacefully, was a baby boy, tousled blond hair barely hiding a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"That's where…?" Cloud trailed off as he pointed. Sephiroth sighed softly.

"It is. It'll be there forever."

"Can't you do something about it, Sephiroth?"

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy," he stated, gently taking Roxas from Cid. As he turned toward the door of Number Four, he heard Cid sniffle slightly.

"Can I… shit. Can I say bye?"

Sephiroth hid his amusement as he turned around, allowing Cid to kiss Roxas' forehead. The goatee had to be scratchy, but the baby didn't seem to mind. As Sephiroth turned around, he heard the man choke back a sob.

"Shut up!" Cloud hissed.

"It's so fucking sad!" the huge man choked out, sniffling loudly. "Leavin' him to stay with his damn Muggle family, and Kuja and Aerith dead-"

"Yeah, we get it. Shut up before we're found, you bastard!" Cloud hissed. Sephiroth hid his amusement, stepping over the low garden wall and walking up the walk to place Roxas gently on the front step, the letter tucked gently in the blankets. He brushed a finger gently against the infant's face, allowing a slow smile to ease onto his face as the child smiled, before he finally turned and walked back to Cid and Cloud.

"Might as well go celebrate or something now," Sephiroth stated.

"Guess so… I'll be takin' Xemnas back his bike," Cid said, sniffling loudly before mounting the bike and kicking it to life with a great roar. Cloud and Sephiroth watched as he took off into the air. Sephiroth looked at Cloud.

"I'll see you later then?" he asked. Cloud sniffed in reply before his form contorted and the yellow cat was in his place. It turned and ran off. Sephiroth watched him for a moment before shaking his head and lifting the Put-Outer. Orange and yellow lights filled the street as the lights returned to their respective lamps. He caught sight of a yellow cat slinking across the edge of the street and into darkness, before turning to look back at the bundle of blankets.

"Good luck, Roxas," he whispered before turning on his heel and disappearing.

The street returned to normal, almost as if nothing had happened, especially not the astonishing and life-changing events that had. No one suspected that the following morning, Mrs. Kurasagi would open the door and look at her front step, only to scream at the package that had arrived over night. The infant didn't know that he would be poked and prodded by his cousin, Donald. He didn't know that people all over the country, in secrecy, were cheering his name and celebrating his very existence, raising their glasses in victory.

"To Roxas Gainsborough – the boy who lived!"

**Author's Notes**: So, for curious minds, there are 2,204 words in this chapter, not including the disclaimer and this note. I am perfectly aware that this follows the first chapter of the book closely, and it's meant to. I had it open in front of me to help me along. –Smile– Anyway, the next chapter should be longer. Review for me, and make me happy.

-Andra


End file.
